Quand respirer est impossible
by Angelica R
Summary: [Au revoir là-haut] : Albert a fréquemment des cauchemars, et des crises de panique. Des fois c'est pire que d'autres, et tout ce qu'Édouard peut faire dans ces cas-là, c'est le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, et l'aider à respirer. Albert/Édouard.


Quand respirer est impossible.

**[Au revoir là-haut] : Albert a fréquemment des cauchemars, et des crises de panique. Des fois c'est pire que d'autres, et tout ce qu'Édouard peut faire dans ces cas-là, c'est le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, et l'aider à respirer. Albert/Édouard.**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour le Secret Santa du FoF (remplacement) pour Sigognac. J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Se passe pendant le film, pas vraiment à un moment précis (enfin avant la fin quoi…)**

**N'ayant pas vu le film depuis trois ans, je risque peut-être de m'embrouiller un peu avec la chronologie (et la fin sera différente, tout comme certains autres éléments.)**

**Warnings :**** Tout ceux propres à l'univers et à celui de la guerre ainsi qu'à l'époque des années folles...**

Albert hurle toutes les nuits.

Édouard aimerait pouvoir dire qu'il a fini par s'y faire, aux cauchemars, aux crises de panique, à ces moments où il a l'impression qu'Albert est en train de s'étouffer, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il ne lui en veut pas pour ça, pas le moins du monde, certes Albert l'empêche plus ou moins de dormir la nuit, mais de toute façon, maintenant, avec sa bouche à moitié arrachée, Édouard ne dort plus vraiment beaucoup désormais, quant à Louise…

Oh Louise a déjà vu bien pire, et elle au moins elle peut aller dormir ailleurs quand les hurlements deviennent beaucoup trop difficiles à supporter.

Sans compter que, et ça Édouard le savait pertinemment, lors de ces moments-là, Albert voyait les mêmes choses que lui quand il était beaucoup trop abruti par la morphine pour pouvoir réussir à rester éveillé (en dehors de ça, sa mâchoire – enfin, ce qu'il en restait – lui faisait bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil) et qu'il avait le malheur de rêver (cauchemarder serait bien plus exact…) lui aussi.

(Autrement dit, ça n'arrivait pas très souvent.

Mais quand ça arrivait, oh Seigneur…

Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir hurler.)

Il voyait la guerre.

Il voyait la mort, l'horreur, les cadavres par centaines, par milliers autour d'eux, le sang, les explosions, la terreur des uns et des autres, la sienne, tout ce qu'il avait voulu oublier une fois le conflit terminé en somme.

Mais ça les hantait encore, encore et toujours, et à chaque fois qu'ils s'endormaient ils ne voyaient plus que ça, ne _sentaient_ plus que cela, l'odeur de la mort, celle des corps de ceux tombés au combat, et Édouard avait la sensation lors de ses cauchemars que la douleur de son visage déchiqueté en deux ne faisait que décupler, et ce, malgré la morphine.

Par moments, il aurait préféré mourir là bas en fin de compte…

Mais, alors qu'Édouard voyait cet instant fatidique où tout son être avait été réduit en morceaux, il savait qu'Albert, lui, voyait la plupart du temps cet horrible moment où il avait faillit mourir, et où seule la gueule ouverte d'un cheval lui avait permis de ne pas périr étouffé.

Maintenant, c'est Édouard qui a la gueule cassée et Albert ne pourra plus jamais vraiment respirer normalement.

Ils font un beau duo d'hommes brisés, pense Édouard avec mélancolie.

Il ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse réussir à les réparer désormais.

_§§§§_

Cette nuit, Albert hurle encore, et Édouard hésite.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils vivent là, qu'Édouard fait ses masques, leur projet d'arnaque aux monuments aux morts est en bonne voie, et il peut maintenant affirmer que lui et Albert sont des amis (_ami_, c'est bien ça. Oui, il est content d'avoir au moins un ami, surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus rien, qu'il est mort aux yeux de la société – et ce _parce qu'il l'a décidé_. Il ne regrette rien. – Il a eu beaucoup d'amants dans le passé, avant la guerre, mais des amis, pas tant que ça, hormis ceux seulement intéressés par la fortune et l'influence des Péricourt.), et sans Albert, Édouard serait sans doute déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Ou de retour dans sa famille, ce qui, pour lui, revient presque au même…

(Oh il y avait bien toujours Madeleine, mais Édouard avait tout sauf envie de voir son paternel le regarder comme il l'avait _toujours _regardé depuis qu'il était enfant.

Comme si il n'était rien de plus qu'une erreur…)

Il hurle, tremble, suffoque, ses poings sont serrés et il pleure, et Édouard ne sait vraiment, mais alors vraiment _pas _quoi faire.

Consoler les gens c'est pas vraiment son truc à Édouard, surtout que présentement, sa méthode pour faire en sorte qu'Albert se taise, à savoir le gifler pour qu'il se réveille et reprenne ses esprits, risque de ne pas être très efficace.

Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine nuit seulement…

Et puis si c'est pour qu'Albert lui fasse la gueule pendant quelques jours et qu'ils se disputent encore, comme la dernière fois (il ne veut plus revivre un épisode comme celui de la séparation. _Plus jamais_), merci, mais non merci.

Sans compter que c'était aussi un risque que l'ancien soldat, en se réveillant, se croit revenu en plein conflit, et ne lui assène un coup de poing en plein visage (tant pis pour toute cette morphine volée qui coulait actuellement dans son sang, et utilisée vainement…) voire pire, n'essaie carrément de le tuer, et le fait est qu'Édouard tenait encore à la vie.

Donc non, la gifle n'était définitivement _pas_ une option.

Et puis risquer d'abîmer un visage comme le sien, ce serait du gâchis…

Édouard se demande brièvement comment Albert réagirait si il lui disait qu'il le trouvait plutôt beau et mignon.

Mal, très certainement.

Il ne veut pas savoir.

Il ne demande pas.

Il n'a plus de voix pour le faire de toute façon…

Il allait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait quand il vivait chez lui (seulement en présence de son père cependant, il n'avait rien caché à sa sœur, qui regardait les hommes et les femmes comme lui regardait les hommes quand il en avait l'occasion et qu'on ne le regardait pas. Ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre), il allait enfouir au plus profond de lui ce qu'il était réellement, cette part de lui qui n'avait jamais réellement pu trouver la lumière et faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait réellement le crier sur tout les toits non plus, à vivre en quasi-ermite, ce n'était clairement pas dans un endroit pareil que ses préférences allaient ressortir.

L'idée qu'Albert ait déjà pu le découvrir, _comprendre_ ce qu'il lui dissimulait lui traversa l'esprit, ainsi qu'une interrogation, celle de réussir à savoir si l'ancien comptable allait le jeter dehors s'il réalisait quel paria de la société il abritait « chez lui » (enfin _chez eux_), ou si au contraire, il aurait bien trop _besoin_ de lui pour leur projet pour faire une chose pareille, et si son regard se chargerait de dégoût et de mépris à chaque fois qu'il le verrait.

Franchement, chacune des deux options le terrifiait pareillement.

_§§§§_

Albert hurle toujours, et Édouard n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il ne souffre pas pourtant, pas trop, moins que d'habitude, mais les cris d'Albert (qui ne sont par chance pas trop bruyants, il ne manquerait plus que leur logeuse les chasse de l'endroit pour tapage nocturne) résonnent dans son crâne et à ses oreilles, et ce n'est pas si fort que cela, mais pour Édouard qui se trouve seulement à quelques mètres de lui, c'est l'enfer.

Enfin non, pas vraiment, l'enfer c'est la guerre, les tranchées, tout ses souvenirs dont il ne se débarrassera jamais, qui le hanteront toujours, c'est la douleur, l'addiction à la morphine qui ne le soulage que temporairement à chaque fois, et dont il réalise chaque jour avec rage qu'il ne pourra _jamais_ s'en libérer, l'enfer c'est de savoir que Madeleine est proche, oh _si proche_ de lui et _qu'il ne pourra plus la voir_, qu'à ses yeux il est mort et enterré.

L'enfer, c'est la solitude, toutes ces heures sans Albert et Louise, c'est la douleur lancinante qui menace de revenir à chaque instant de sa vie, malgré la morphine, qui ne suffit parfois plus du tout, ou alors c'est la souffrance, intenable, qui lui donne à lui aussi envie de hurler, de s'arracher son propre visage, _juste pour que la douleur cesse._

L'enfer c'est quand Albert refuse de lui donner une autre dose, par crainte de l'overdose, et que tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est le supplier avec la voix qu'il n'a plus pour qu'il le fasse, hurler encore et encore, _s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, j'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, faites que la douleur cesse, je ne veux plus endurer ça, je ferai n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu veux, PAR PITIÉ FAITES QUE CELA S'ARRÊTE !_

Il ne peut que pleurer, et regarder Albert faire non de la tête, puis serrer les poings, fort, tellement fort que ses jointures en deviennent blanches, que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes, au point d'en racler la peau, de l'arracher, et il gratte, gratte encore et encore sous les yeux de l'escroc, et il ne peut qu'entendre celui-ci lui dire _oh ne fais pas ça, tu vas abîmer tes mains, et après, avec quoi est-ce que tu vas dessiner ou fabriquer tes masques exactement ?_

Édouard n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça, tout ce qu'il arrive à ressentir, c'est un tendre agacement mêlé d'une profonde affection.

Mais l'enfer, c'est aussi entendre Albert hurler sa douleur et ne pas être capable de l'aider alors qu'il a désespérément besoin de lui, et qu'il a déjà fait tant pour lui, en fait la liste est tellement longue qu'Édouard est sûr et certain que si jamais il essayait d'en faire une, il oublierait au moins deux ou trois trucs.

Louise n'est pas là cette nuit, elle, elle saurait sans doute quoi faire, et Albert n'a toujours pas arrêté de hurler.

Prenant sa décision en seulement quelques secondes, il repoussa ses couvertures et se décida à se lever avant de se diriger vers le lit de son ami.

Il regarda ce dernier pendant quelques secondes, et constata rapidement qu'Albert ne se calmait pas, malheureusement, tandis qu'une idée faisait petit à petit son chemin dans son esprit.

Oui, ça pouvait marcher…

Il hésita encore un peu, avant de lâcher un _oh et puis merde_, reprenant son ancienne habitude de parler tout seul quand il en ressentait le besoin.

Grossière erreur.

La douleur de sa mâchoire déchirée se réveilla temporairement et il grimaça.

Ça lui apprendrait à encore vouloir parler…

Enfin bref.

Avec précaution, il prit place sur le lit et serra Albert contre lui, dans ses bras, en prenant garde de ne pas le serrer trop fort.

Il résista à la tentation de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, se contentant de rester là, à murmurer à son oreille des paroles sans queue ni tête qui n'auraient été compréhensibles que pour la petite Louise, des mots qu'Albert ne risquait pas d'entendre de toute façon, du type, _je suis là, tout va bien, ne t'en fais, ça va aller mieux, tout ira bien un jour, je te le promets_.

Il savait déjà qu'il était lui-même foutu, brisé, en morceaux, sans espoir de salut.

Mais il avait la faiblesse de croire qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour Albert.

Que contrairement à lui, la gueule cassée, l'artiste, le fils rejeté, la déception de la famille, _le pédéraste_, comme les personnes étroites d'esprit aimaient appeler les gens comme lui, le comptable avait _un avenir_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les hurlements d'Albert cessèrent enfin, ainsi que ses sanglots, et sa respiration s'apaisa.

L'expression de son visage dissimulée derrière son masque, comme toujours, Édouard Péricourt se surprit alors à sourire.

La nuit qu'il passa fut une des plus calmes et des plus paisibles qu'il avait passées depuis longtemps.

_§§§§_

Le lendemain matin, le premier à s'éveiller ne fut pas Édouard, mais Albert, et sa première pensée fut qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis au moins la fin de la guerre.

La deuxième mettait l'accent sur le fait qu'il y avait un homme dans son lit et que c'était Édouard Péricourt.

La troisième… était plutôt une absence de pensées, le vide total et complet et dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes, le temps qu'il accepte et digère l'information.

Bon, le dessinateur avait juste ses bras enroulés autour de lui, rien de plus et se trouvait à une distance raisonnable, mais à moins que son ami ne soit somnambule (ce dont il doutait à vrai dire) il n'avait _aucune_ _raison_ de se trouver dans son lit.

C'était étrange, certes, mais ce n'était pas désagréable de ne plus être seul pour une fois.

Il éloigna le plus vite possible de lui les pensées parasites qui venaient d'envahir son cerveau face à cette situation si… particulière.

S'il sauta hors du lit une fois complètement réveillé, ce fut uniquement pour préparer à Édouard sa dose de morphine, et certainement pas pour une autre raison…

_§§§§_

« Pourquoi ? Demande Albert à Édouard une fois que celui-ci est lui aussi réveillé et qu'il réalise qu'il ne peut pas éluder la question plus longtemps.

Édouard n'est pas un idiot et comprend immédiatement où l'autre homme veut en venir, sent la question sous-jacente que l'employé des Péricourt n'ose pas poser, _pourquoi as-tu dormi dans mon lit cette nuit_, qui devrait d'ailleurs plutôt être, si Albert était plus honnête avec lui-même, _pourquoi as-tu dormi avec moi_.

(Il ne se pose pas la question, essaie de ne pas y penser, tente d'oublier ce qu'il a brièvement ressenti quand il était encore dans les bras d'Édouard.)

Le dessinateur hausse les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte, puis se met à écrire (Louise était absente, partie pour faire une course).

_\- Tu hurlais et je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

Ce n'est pas du tout pour accuser Albert de quoi que ce soit qu'il formule sa phrase comme ça, mais juste pour justifier son initiative, un peu comme si il a peur que celle-ci soit mal vue.

Si le masque n'avait pas été là, Albert aurait vu qu'Édouard affichait un air inquiet derrière son expression faussement bravache, il aurait vu la peur qu'il tentait de cacher, la peur d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir été découvert, même si en vérité il n'a rien fait de mal, _il l'a juste serré dans ses bras_, rien de plus.

(Mais son cœur, lui, oh son cœur sait qu'il est un menteur, il sait pertinemment que son affection pour Albert est en train d'être peu à peu plus que seulement _amicale_, parce qu'Albert Maillard est son sauveur, et qu'Édouard Péricourt a toujours eu le chic pour tomber amoureux de types inaccessibles.

L'état de son visage n'arrange rien du tout.)

Et puis de toute façon, Édouard a toujours été plus habitué au rejet qu'à l'acceptation.

Une expression de compréhension apparut sur le visage du comptable.

« Oh, je vois… Désolé.

Édouard émit alors un ricanement amusé qui ressemblait plus à un cri qu'autre chose.

Ah, Albert, toujours poli, toujours craintif à la simple idée de blesser les gens, toujours prêt à s'excuser si besoin.

(Édouard ne l'aimait que plus, en partie à cause de ça.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pensé ça ?

Oups…

Il était presque reconnaissant d'être désormais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.)

Il balaya les excuses de l'ancien soldat d'un geste de la main.

\- _T'en fais_ _pas pour ça… _(Il n'écrivit pas : _ça m'a permis de bien dormir au moins_ et encore moins _j'ai bien aimé dormir à tes côtés_) _Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te devais bien ça. Je t'ai serré dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de hurler et que ta respiration redevienne normal. Puis j'ai dû m'assoupir._

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

\- Je vois… acquiesça Albert, avant de cacher son visage et sa gêne dans son café. »

Édouard sentit un sourire radieux et douloureux lui déchirer le visage.

Il en était sûr, avant, il aurait pu réussir à faire rougir Albert en quelques phrases avec deux ou trois sous-entendus bien placés (et surtout déplacés !)

Il était très doué pour ça à l'époque d'avant la guerre, et il se demanda s'il pouvait encore le faire, malgré le… désagrément causé par l'état de son visage, et se demandant également si Albert serait réceptif, ou si c'était seulement tenter le diable que d'essayer de faire une chose pareille.

Ouep, c'était officiel.

Il était bel et bien en train de craquer pour lui.

(Et merde…)

_§§§§_

La nuit suivante, Édouard Péricourt résista très exactement deux minutes et trente secondes avant de se glisser dans le lit d'Albert Maillard pour l'empêcher de hurler et pour qu'il se sente mieux (oui, ça faisait beaucoup moins salace dans sa tête…) et cette fois-ci, il le serra fort contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Il pria avant de s'endormir pour être le premier à se réveiller le lendemain.

Bonne nouvelle : ce fut le cas.

Mauvaise nouvelle : il le fit en hurlant de douleur.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Albert qui le serre dans ses bras et lui murmure que tout ira bien, et même si c'est un mensonge, la sincérité qui émane de lui est bien trop forte pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'y croire au moins un peu, et il se sent tomber un peu plus tomber amoureux de lui à cet instant, en fait, Édouard, qui n'est habituellement pourtant pas vraiment très fleur bleue, réalise qu'il aurait pu rester toute sa vie dans ce lit avec lui.

Il se mord la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Il le sait d'ors et déjà.

Cette histoire finira mal…

_§§§§_

A vrai dire, les semaines suivantes se révélèrent être moins compliquées que prévues, notamment grâce au fait que leur petite arnaque commençait véritablement à porter ses fruits, et aussi parce que depuis le début de leur « arrangement », comme ils appelaient ça, ils dormaient chacun mieux la nuit.

C'était sans conséquences de toute façon, et même Louise, après quelques froncements de sourcils étonnés, s'était rapidement faite à la nouvelle situation, et puis si ça leur permettait de bien dormir et qu'elle n'avait du coup plus besoin de déménager chaque nuit pour fuir leurs hurlements emplis d'horreur, alors tant mieux.

En fait, elle les trouvait même un peu mignons comme ça, quand ils dormaient.

Oh, elle ne le leur dirait jamais, bien sûr.

Ça ne réglait rien du tout de ce qu'ils avaient enduré avant, ça n'effaçait absolument rien, mais c'était mieux que rien, et alors qu'une sorte de routine domestique s'installait entre eux, chaque nuit, l'un rejoignait l'autre quand les crises, les cauchemars ou les hurlements devenaient trop douloureux, et même si c'était souvent Édouard qui allait voir Albert, l'inverse se produisait aussi quelques fois.

Ils avaient tout les deux leurs démons…

Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par choisir d'un commun accord de finalement dormir dans le même lit car même si cela ne les empêchait pas de faire des cauchemars, au moins ça leur permettait d'avoir des nuits un peu moins… agitées.

Trouver un équilibre fut assez ardu, surtout au début, à l'époque où les choses étaient encore un peu bizarres (enfin, bizarres seulement pour Albert parce que Édouard, il y était habitué… Même si le fait est qu'après ce qu'il avait vu à la guerre, dans les tranchées, Albert avait le sentiment que presque plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner désormais. Ah, s'il savait.), mais avec le temps ils avaient fini par s'y faire.

En vérité, ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que cet équilibre manqua de se fissurer.

_§§§§_

Madeleine Péricourt est une femme charmante.

Tout ceux qui l'ont déjà rencontrée au moins une fois vous le diront, ceux qui la connaissent bien vous diront aussi qu'elle peut être redoutable (s'il y en a bien un qui le sait mieux que quiconque, c'est son ancien mari…) et sans pitié.

La digne fille de son père, en somme.

Mais avec la bonté et la compassion en plus.

Albert l'aimait beaucoup, contrairement à son père, qui lui apparaissait plutôt comme un homme froid, cruel et terrifiant, et même si elle était sa patronne, il aimait bien parler avec elle.

Alors qu'avec le patriarche Péricourt, quand celui-ci lui parlait, il lui donnait la sensation que son regard le transperçait de part en part, sondait son âme et qu'il risquait à chaque instant de percer les mensonges qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer pour la vérité.

Sa fille était tout aussi difficile que lui à duper, mais elle le mettait beaucoup moins mal à l'aise, probablement parce qu'elle parlait d'Édouard avec au moins autant de chaleur dans la voix que le faisait le comptable quand celui-ci évoquait le passé partagé avec son camarade prétendument décédé.

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, probablement prise d'une terrible nostalgie, elle avait demandé à lui parler, une fois son travail terminé (Albert restait inquiet pour Édouard, mais sa peur de le laisser seul était contrebalancée par le fait qu'il savait que Louise était avec lui, ce qui lui permit de ne pas se laisser étouffer par l'angoisse), et il avait hoché la tête.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Celle-ci se triturait les mains, l'air un peu mal à l'aise, et le soldat sentit une certaine crainte l'envahir, celle qu'elle puisse avoir _compris_ la vérité, ou qu'elle et son père aient finalement décidé de le renvoyer, et alors que son cerveau paniqué lui envoyait en ce moment-même des centaines de scénarios catastrophes, sa respiration commença à s'affoler.

S'en rendant rapidement compte, Madeleine lui adressa alors un sourire doux.

Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il réalisa réellement qu'elle était belle.

Enfin non, pas vraiment.

Albert Maillard avait des yeux, merci bien, et il savait s'en servir, donc le fait que Madeleine Péricourt était jolie ne lui avait pas échappé, de même que Pauline, la servante, l'était également, sauf que cette réflexion était plutôt liée à une autre qu'il venait d'avoir, concernant le fait qu'Édouard ressemblait pas mal à sa sœur (enfin, avant ce qui était arrivé à son pauvre visage, et même encore un peu aujourd'hui), et que par concordance logique, celui-ci était aussi plutôt beau.

Il ne savait pas exactement d'où cette réflexion lui venait à vrai dire, et surtout, pourquoi elle lui tombait dessus, _maintenant_, et il décida donc de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours quand ce genre de pensées lui venait à l'esprit : il l'enferma à double tour dans son propre esprit, et décida de ne plus y penser.

« Ne vous en faites pas M. Maillard, le rassura immédiatement la jeune femme, rien de grave, je voulais seulement discuter de certaines choses concernant mon frère, et à ses mots, l'ancien soldat se détendit imperceptiblement. Des choses… personnelles, dont je ne peux et ne veux pas vraiment discuter avec mon père dans les environs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Albert fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas vraiment, non…

\- Oh, je vois, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, c'est votre droit, mais… enfin, je connaissais Édouard et ses penchants, et vous sembliez être si proche de lui que je voulais seulement savoir, est-ce que… vous étiez un de ses… un de ses « bons amis », lorsque vous étiez ensemble à la guerre ?

Le froncement de sourcils d'Albert s'intensifia, tout comme sa confusion.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Mme Péricourt, mais… je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous entendez par là…

Croyant sans doute qu'il feignait l'ignorance, elle décida d'être plus directe.

\- Aimiez-vous mon frère M. Maillard ? »

_Oh…_

Ah, _dans ce sens-là_ !

En comprenant ce que cela signifiait, les yeux d'Albert s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà parce que même si il connaissait bien Édouard, il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il puisse être _comme ça_, enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, ce n'était pas le genre de chose auxquelles il pensait tout les jours non plus (correction : il se _forçait_ à ne pas y penser), et il n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'Édouard puisse être attiré par lui, comme Madeleine semblait implicitement le suggérer.

Ça paraissait juste tellement absurde, il n'était qu'Albert Maillard, un simple comptable, traumatisé à vie par une guerre dont plus personne ne voulait entendre parler, il n'était personne, _il n'était rien ni personne –_ il avait déjà assez peu de succès avec les femmes, alors avec les hommes – alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un héritier de grande famille comme Édouard Péricourt aurait-il pu vouloir _de lui _?

(Et surtout, pourquoi cette pensée causait-elle une si forte déception en lui ?)

D'un autre côté, ça expliquait pas mal de choses, des moments qui s'étaient passés durant la guerre et donnait un tout autre éclaircissement à ces derniers, et au comportement de son ami.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait en penser en vérité, alors il décida de ne pas le faire.

C'était bien plus simple comme ça.

Il se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relation de ce genre avec votre frère madame, à aucun moment… Je ne suis pas, enfin… Vous savez, j'ai eu une fiancée, avant la guerre, dit-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même au moins autant qu'il tentait de la convaincre elle, et je l'aimais… Je l'aimais vraiment, et puis, elle m'a quittée…

Ça, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Madeleine lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- On peut aimer les deux vous savez, fit-elle en lançant un regard rapide sur la servante Pauline qui passait par là, et Albert se figea.

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle lui faisait une révélation pareille, avant de réaliser que c'était au moins autant une preuve de confiance en lui qu'en son statut de membre de la haute bourgeoisie, car même s'il trahissait son secret, qui aurait choisi d'écouter un minable petit comptable qui n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait ?

Sentant son malaise augmenter de plus en plus, il lâcha subitement, sur le qui vive :

\- Non non, je crois que vous vous méprenez, votre frère et moi _sommes juste amis_. »

C'est en voyant son interlocutrice hausser un sourcil stupéfait, puis en refaisant et en rejouant rapidement le dialogue dans sa tête, qu'Albert réalisa qu'il s'était méchamment planté.

Oh, merde…

_Il avait parlé au présent_.

Au sujet d'un homme, qui, normalement, _était déjà mort_.

_Quel idiot _!

Il tenta de se rattraper aux branches, malhabilement, comme à son habitude.

« Oh je suis navré, pardon, pardon, excusez-moi, c'est juste que… Vous savez, par moments, quand je parle de lui avec vous, je… enfin, disons que j'ai encore parfois du mal à accepter le fait… qu'il soit mort pour de bon. Je tenais tellement à lui vous savez…

(C'était clairement pas ce genre d'aveu qui allait arranger son cas, ou la détourner de son idée comme quoi il avait été l'amant d'Édouard autrefois…)

Puis elle hocha la tête, et la sensation de jugement inquisiteur qui se dégageait d'elle disparut finalement.

\- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Moi aussi j'ai encore des difficultés à… à me dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Je vous remercie d'avoir bien pris la peine de me parler un peu de lui M. Maillard, et toutes mes excuses si jamais mes questions vous ont gêné.

Le comptable lui adressa un sourire encore un peu crispé mais sincère.

\- Oh, vous en faites pas… Y a pas de mal, dit-il avant de la saluer et de sortir, et de fuir à toutes jambes la demeure Péricourt. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, l'expression du visage de la sœur d'Édouard s'assombrit.

Oui, Madeleine Péricourt était une femme charmante, il est vrai.

Mais si il y avait bien _une chose_ qu'elle détestait férocement, c'est qu'on lui _mente._

Et elle soupçonnait fortement cet Albert Maillard de lui cacher quelque chose…

_§§§§_

Albert se serait honnêtement frappé pour sa bêtise…

« Oh merde, merde, merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu putain, se lamenta-t-il à voix basse sur le chemin du retour, se retournant tout les dix pas, alors que sa paranoïa ressurgissait, persuadé qu'il était que Madeleine avait envoyé un de ses domestiques à ses trousses pour le filer. »

Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con !

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr…

Édouard allait le tuer.

Alors qu'il rentrait, il vit Édouard le regarder avec inquiétude, probablement à cause de la pâleur de son visage, et il ne put lui dissimuler la vérité plus longtemps.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… avoua-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là _?

\- J'ai discuté avec ta sœur, elle m'a posé des questions sur toi, et disons que… j'ai parlé de toi au présent. Je pense qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose.

Édouard pâlit à son tour, et il serra les poings.

Il ne pouvait pas revoir sa sœur.

Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il n'était _plus rien_ du frère qu'elle connaissait et aimait autrefois.

\- _Tu… tu as quoi ?_

\- Je suis désolé ! Tonna-t-il. C'est juste… elle était là, avec ses questions, alors j'ai paniqué, et j'ai répondu comme je pouvais, ça m'a échappé !

\- _Quel genre de question _?

\- Peu importe ! Des trucs personnels, de l'époque de la guerre, des choses dont je n'avais pas envie de parler, mentit-il.

\- _Ça devait être assez important puisque ça t'ai déstabilisé à ce point-là_, ironisa Édouard.

_C'est toi qui me déstabilises Édouard_, s'autorisa brièvement à penser l'escroc, avant d'enfouir cette pensée avec tout le reste.

\- Peut-être, mais… toujours est-il que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait cru à mon mensonge alors… il va falloir qu'on soit encore plus prudents.

\- _Que _tu _sois plus prudent_, rectifia rapidement Édouard, et Albert ne put s'empêcher de sourire. »

Il pensa pendant quelques secondes à dire Édouard ce sur quoi portaient les questions de sa sœur, lui révéler qu'il savait maintenant, pour ses « penchants », par pure honnêteté, mais préféra n'en rien faire.

Autant ne pas changer la situation et la rendre plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, pas vrai ?

Là aussi, ce serait plus simple comme ça.

_§§§§_

Ainsi donc, Édouard Péricourt était homosexuel…

Savoir cela n'avait pas vraiment empêché Albert Maillard de dormir durant les nuits qui suivirent, mais dire qu'il n'avait pas changé son regard sur son colocataire suite à cette révélation aurait été un mensonge.

Édouard le regardait comme si il le trouvait bizarre, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, et Albert n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, parce qu'il est vrai que plus rien n'était comme avant maintenant _qu'il savait_.

Et les questions ainsi que les insinuations de Madeleine avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui, il le savait, aurait dû rester endormi _pour toujours_.

S'il avait été un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même (ce qu'il n'était jamais de toute façon), Albert aurait admis que oui, en effet, il était un petit peu comme Édouard.

Mais non.

Il préférait fermer les yeux.

C'était beaucoup moins compliqué ainsi.

Beaucoup moins douloureux, aussi…

_§§§§_

Pauline était une gentille fille, vraiment jolie, drôle, sympathique et intelligente.

Et Albert l'aimait bien, vraiment, à vrai dire, il aurait même pu en tomber amoureux, peut-être aller jusqu'à vouloir l'épouser, à une autre époque, s'il l'avait rencontrée plus tôt, avant la guerre – tout comme il avait sincèrement aimé Cécile avant qu'elle ne le quitte – quand les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples.

Qu'il ne passait pas ses nuits à hurler ou à cauchemarder sur tout ce qu'il avait traversé durant ces quatre années d'enfer.

Mais maintenant, hé bien, la guerre était passée, avec tout ses ravages, physiques comme mentaux sur les uns et les autres, il avait du mal à se dire que les choses pouvaient revenir à la normale, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Édouard.

C'était probablement ça aussi l'autre problème par rapport à Pauline, elle n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que lui, ne sait rien de ce qu'il a souffert ces dernières années, entre elle et lui, il y aura toujours ce mur invisible et infranchissable, ce que l'on tait, ce que l'on a pas envie d'entendre, ce dont on ne veut pas parler, parce que la guerre leur a déjà volé quatre ans de leur vie, alors ce n'est pas pour la ressasser encore et encore.

Albert comprend ça, bien sûr, mais c'est difficile d'expliquer ce grand vide en lui, ce froid, cette glace, et les souvenirs qui le tiennent encore éveillé la nuit à quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu la guerre _de l'intérieur_, que ce soit Pauline ou même Louise – sauf qu'on ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose à une enfant de onze ans, c'était bien trop tôt pour lui faire découvrir toute la laideur du monde – alors voilà pourquoi lui et Pauline c'est sans doute déjà une histoire perdue d'avance.

Le lien qu'il a avec Édouard, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'ils ont tout les deux combattu dans les tranchées, non, c'est plus fort que ça, plus profond, leur histoire, c'est une histoire de gueules cassées, d'hommes brisés, c'est celle de deux hommes qui galèrent encore à dormir parfois la nuit, ou à respirer normalement.

C'est l'histoire d'un gamin de vingt-trois ans au visage déchiré, accroc à vie à la morphine et qui risque presque à chaque instant d'en mourir à cause d'une dose trop forte, et celle d'un type de trente ans paranoïaque, sujet à des crises de panique quasi-constantes, mal à l'aise avec les gens et qui rêve presque toutes les nuits d'un cheval en train de mourir, qui se voit en train de mourir étouffé, qui voit deux soldats innocents se faire tirer dans le dos, qui se dit_ ça aurait pu être moi_, et qui n'arrive pas à guérir non plus.

C'est l'histoire de deux pauvres mecs cassés en mille morceaux qui essaient de se réparer l'un l'autre, parce qu'ils sont autant à terre l'un que l'autre, et qu'ils ne savent pas si ils pourront un jour se relever, c'est l'histoire de deux hommes qui se comprennent mieux qu'ils n'ont jamais compris qui que ce soit d'autre, parce qu'ils se sont sauvés mutuellement, qu'ils portent les mêmes blessures, qu'ils savent que la société ne les acceptera jamais, eux, les soldats qui ont survécu et qui voudraient hurler leur douleur à la face du monde sans que qui que ce soit ait la moindre envie de les écouter.

Entre Édouard et Albert, c'est à la vie à la mort, et rien ne pourra _jamais_ changer ça.

Sans l'autre, ils ne sont _rien_, et s'il n'était pas suffisamment brisé, ça lui ferait presque peur, à Albert, cette idée qu'il a absolument _besoin_ d'Édouard Péricourt pour vivre.

Ce serait terrifiant, si ce n'était pas réciproque, en vérité.

_§§§§_

Albert voit une femme.

Ça, Édouard le sait sans qu'Albert ait besoin de le lui dire, à cause du parfum, celui qui, depuis quelques jours, accompagne presque chacun de ses pas, un parfum qui ne peut pas être celui de Madeleine, bien évidemment, même si dans ces nouvelles circonstances, maintenant qu'elle est divorcée et que d'Aulnay-Pradelle est en taule pour longtemps (Édouard a _hurlé de joie_ quand il l'a appris), ça _pourrait_ effectivement être elle.

Encore que, Édouard voit mal Albert courtiser sa sœur (une histoire de statut social) mais à vrai dire, qu'est-ce qu'il sait des goût d'Albert Maillard en matière de femmes ? Pense-t-il, et sa réflexion est sans doute plus amère qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Toujours est-il qu'il voit quelqu'un, et il ne sait même pas si c'est une relation amoureuse ou pas, et dans les faits, ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important.

En vérité, sa vraie crainte, sa plus _grande_ crainte, c'est qu'Albert ne finisse par partir.

Il a encore besoin de lui, il est vrai, pour mener à bien leur arnaque, oui, c'est vrai_, pour l'instant_.

_Et après_ ?

Un jour viendrait où tout se terminerait, bien ou mal, selon leur chance, soit ils remportaient la partie, soit ils échouaient, mais quelle que soit l'issue de leur plan, à un moment…

Tout serait fini.

Et il perdrait Albert, en vérité, il le perdait déjà, de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait, le comptable lui échappait lentement, lui filait entre les doigts, inexorablement, sans qu'il puisse rien y changer.

Sans compter que…

Albert Maillard n'était pas lui.

Contrairement à lui, la guerre n'avait pas fait de ravages irrémédiables sur son ami, pas au plan physique en tout cas, alors qu'Édouard, lui, était atteint des deux côtés, cassé de partout pour toujours pour la société.

Pas Albert.

Albert, lui, avait encore une chance de s'en sortir, de se reconstruire, peut-être.

Si il trouvait les bonnes personnes pour le faire en tout cas…

Voilà l'autre problème, Albert était retourné dans le monde, contrairement à lui, il avait un travail, des relations, des collègues, peut-être même des amis, voire une future fiancée, il avait des choses à faire, tout le contraire de lui, qui n'avait qu'Albert et Louise dans sa vie, ainsi qu'une multitude de masques et de dessins à faire, mais en dehors de cela, il n'avait plus rien du tout.

Il avait son père et sa sœur, mais à leurs yeux, il était mort et enterré, et ça valait mieux comme ça.

Et enfin oui, Albert était bien plus apte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à pouvoir se réintégrer à la société, un jour, d'ici quelques années…

Il avait toujours été plus « normal » que lui de toute façon, et c'était cela, au moins autant que la jalousie, qui l'enrageait dans cette situation, le fait qu'à la fin, il se retrouverait tout seul…

Et ses sentiments pour Albert n'aidaient pas le moins du monde.

Et de toute façon, enfin…

Quelles raisons aurait-il de vouloir rester avec lui et Louise exactement une fois toute cette histoire terminée pour de bon ?

Et lui, _Édouard Péricourt_, l'escroc, l'artiste aux masques, _la gueule cassée…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir, lui et sa gueule cassée, dans ce monde où les gens ne l'acceptent pas pour ce qu'il est ?

Même dans le cas contraire, ça ne change rien à ce qui est devenu de son visage, ou au fait qu'il n'est plus rien désormais.

Lorsque le désespoir le gagne et qu'il est seul, Édouard se regarde dans le miroir, retire son masque et hurle avec la bouche qu'il n'a plus.

_§§§§_

En effet, tout doit bien finir un jour.

Édouard Péricourt s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se produise à un moment donné, bien entendu, mais il ne se doutait absolument pas que les choses changent du tout au tout à cause de sa sœur.

Il aurait dû s'en douter à vrai dire, après ce que lui avait dit Albert au sujet de sa boulette récente, mais plusieurs autres semaines s'étaient passées sans que rien d'étrange n'advienne, de ce fait, leur méfiance et leur vigilante à tout les deux s'était relâchée à force.

Grave erreur…

Madeleine Péricourt était certes loin d'être une idiote, mais elle était aussi une personne très prudente, aussi, elle ne vint dans la « demeure » d'Albert Maillard que le jour où elle fut sure que ce dernier était actuellement coincé au boulot, et sans se faire annoncer.

De ce fait, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le repaire des deux escrocs, Édouard n'eut ni le temps ni l'occasion de fuir.

Il n'en eut pas vraiment la force non plus, se figeant sur place, tel un animal traqué, ce qui se mariait bien au masque de biche qu'il portait actuellement.

Son souffle se coupa, tandis qu'il revoyait enfin cette sœur tant chérie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quatre ans… cinq ans, et même plus, tandis qu'elle en faisait de même.

Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, malgré le masque.

C'était ses yeux, les yeux si vivants et expressifs d'Édouard, les yeux s'écarquillant de surprise, les yeux de son petit frère qu'elle croyait mort, et, _vivant_, _il était vivant_, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Reprenant ses esprits, il effectua un mouvement de recul, et elle fit un pas vers lui, tâchant de ne pas trop l'effrayer.

Puis, elle finit par poser la question fatidique.

Elle _devait_ en être sure et certaine.

« Édouard… Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Vaincu, il hocha la tête et elle fronça les sourcils.

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, pas _parlé…_

Pourquoi… pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas juste _parlé_ ?

Et surtout, pourquoi portait-il cet étrange masque, que tenait-il tant à cacher au juste ?

Soudainement, elle se souvint alors de ces histoires sur les pauvres soldats qui avaient eu une partie du visage arrachée ou déchiquetée par les bombes durant la guerre, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« S'il te plaît, fit-elle en le voyant de nouveau prêt à partir, je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas… Je… Je ne suis pas là pour te ramener à la maison, je veux juste… je voulais juste te revoir, je n'ai rien dit à père, tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort.

Une larme roulant le long de sa joue, Édouard se décida finalement à ôter son masque pour la première fois face à quelqu'un depuis des mois.

Retenant un cri horrifié, Madeleine pâlit face à l'état déplorable du visage de son frère, et, hésitante, elle se dirigea vers Édouard et avança sa main vers sa joue déchiquetée pour la toucher, avant de se raviser et de retenir son geste au dernier moment.

Elle sentit à son tour les larmes lui monter aux yeux, commençant à réaliser pourquoi son frère s'était fait passer pour mort, et son cœur se brisa.

\- Oh, Édouard, murmura-t-elle, laissant les larmes inonder ses yeux, je… je suis tellement, tellement _désolée_, fit-elle avant de prudemment serrer celui-ci dans ses bras, tout doucement, comme si il était une fragile poupée de porcelaine qu'elle avait peur de mettre en pièces.

(Comme si il ne l'était pas déjà depuis longtemps…)

Serré contre sa sœur, Édouard Péricourt se mit à son tour à pleurer.

De tristesse, de joie, de soulagement ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Toujours est-il que, avec sa grande sœur de nouveau à ses côtés, il se sentait _enfin_ de retour à la maison.

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Je suis là maintenant, ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, _je te le jure…_ Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, crois-moi… je ne te laisse plus partir. Je resterai à tes côtés, _toujours_. »

Retrouvant bien là sa sœur si forte et combative, Édouard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

_§§§§_

Lorsqu'il rentra dans ce qu'il appelait désormais son _chez lui_, Albert Maillard tomba sur une scène absolument incongrue, à savoir Édouard Péricourt (qui avait remis son masque) et Madeleine Péricourt dans la même pièce, cette dernière prenant le thé comme si c'était la chose la plus normale et la plus logique à faire dans ce genre de circonstances, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard narquois en le voyant devenir pâle comme la mort.

« Hum… bonjour Mme Péricourt, fit-il avec une politesse craintive.

\- Bonjour M. Maillard, l'accueillit sa patronne avec un air amusé sur le visage.

\- J'imagine que… que c'est déjà beaucoup trop tard pour essayer de vous dire que _ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez_ ?

Et à ses mots, Édouard, le sale traître, se mit à ricaner.

\- Albert, déclara Madeleine Péricourt au comptable en souriant, vous êtes décidément un bien mauvais menteur… Et je vous en prie… appelez-moi donc Madeleine ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour le sauveur de mon petit frère.

\- Oh vous savez, fit le comptable en haussant les épaules avec une modestie sincère, je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose. »

Madeleine haussa un sourcil surpris, puis se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard éloquent (pour lui en tout cas) signifiant en gros _lui, ne le laisse surtout pas filer_, et Édouard bénit une nouvelle fois le fait de porter un masque.

Sinon, tout le monde aurait pu remarquer le fait qu'il rougissait.

_§§§§_

Au cours des jours suivants, Madeleine leur rendit de nombreuses fois visite, constatant assez rapidement le lien terriblement fort et indéfectible qui unissait les deux « amis » (oui, elle non plus elle ne croyait définitivement pas Édouard quand il prétendait qu'Albert était « juste un ami »), et son affection pour Albert ne fit également que grandir quand elle comprit à quel point il s'occupait bien de son frère, quand n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait laissé tombé à sa place.

Et elle réalisa ainsi quelque chose de simple, d'évident et de logique.

Son frère était amoureux d'Albert Maillard.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, que ce soit maintenant, à Paris, ou avant, sur le front, ce n'est aucunement étonnant qu'ils soient totalement dévoués l'un à l'autre, qu'Édouard en soit amoureux n'est pas réellement surprenant non plus, c'est une conséquence presque logique.

Peut-être même avait-il déjà commencé à en tomber un peu amoureux pendant la guerre, sans même s'en rendre compte à ce moment-là, ayant bien d'autres choses à penser et à faire, comme tout les autres, mais, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus que l'autre au monde, les sentiments de son frère avaient eu tout le temps et la place pour s'épanouir.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de si oui ou non c'était réciproque.

Mais en tout cas, si c'était le cas, elle ferait tout pour les rapprocher.

Elle avait été privée de son petit frère pendant suffisamment longtemps, et rien ni personne dans le monde n'allait parvenir à l'empêcher de tout faire pour contribuer à son bonheur.

_§§§§_

Papa meurt.

Papa meurt, comme ça, dans son sommeil, paisiblement, sans douleur, et Édouard n'arrive pas à pleurer, il n'arrive pas à être vraiment triste non plus.

Il n'arrive pas à s'en réjouir non plus.

Il se sent juste vide.

Il ne va pas à l'enterrement, ne dessine pas non plus ni ne fait de masque ce jour-là.

Papa est mort.

Plus rien ne sera jamais vraiment comme avant.

Il a froid.

_§§§§_

« Je voudrais que tu reviennes à la maison, lui dit Madeleine environ trois semaines plus tard, et immédiatement, Édouard se rebiffe.

\- _C'est hors de question_.

\- Ce ne serait pas en tant qu'Édouard Péricourt, le rassure-t-elle. Personne ne saura que c'est toi, tu n'auras pas à te mêler aux autres si tel est ton souhait, bien évidemment, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu rentres chez nous... Tu seras dessinateur, peintre, artiste, ce que tu veux, tu pourras continuer à faire tes masques, les vendre, les garder pour toi, peu importe... Mais s'il te plaît... papa est mort, et moi je suis seule. Et tu me manques.

Édouard sentit sa résolution vaciller.

À vrai dire, même si il la voyait plutôt souvent désormais, sa sœur lui manquait aussi, mais à force, maintenant, sa maison, c'était Albert et Louise, et il ne se sentait pas de les abandonner, surtout pas maintenant.

\- Oh, et Albert peut venir. Louise aussi. »

_Espèce de sale traîtresse_, se dit son frère avec les yeux brillants d'amusement, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

_§§§§_

Les premiers jours que les deux hommes passèrent dans la demeure des Péricourt furent une véritable catastrophe pour chacun d'entre eux.

Enfin, les premières nuits surtout.

À cause d'un simple élément : ils ne dormaient plus ensemble.

À force, ils avaient fini par penser que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus forcément besoin l'un de l'autre ou de la présence de l'autre dans son lit et dans ses bras pour dormir paisiblement, de ce fait ils ne le faisaient plus, mais aussi parce que cela ne se faisait pas, et qu'Édouard avait conscience que les choses risquaient de mal tourner.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Albert réalise que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre, surtout pas maintenant alors que tout avait fini par superficiellement s'arranger.

(Rien ne s'arrangerait jamais vraiment pour eux deux...)

Il y avait des moments où, amer, Édouard regrettait quelque peu l'ancienne demeure qu'ils occupaient avant, là où les choses étaient bien plus simples, où ils étaient seuls et où il n'y avait que eux deux contre le reste du monde.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus faux que cette idée qu'ils pouvaient dormir seuls, et si les hurlements n'étaient plus désormais leur lot quotidien, les cauchemars étaient toujours là, ainsi que les difficultés pour dormir, et ils ne tinrent que cinq jours avant de faire redevenir les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant.

(Une chance que Madeleine leur ait donné des chambres contiguës...)

Et, dans cet endroit où chacun de ses gestes était épié (même si Madeleine veillait bien à ce qu'aucun des domestiques ne dise quoi que ce soit de déplacé sur ses deux « invités »), Albert ne pouvait plus faire comme si sa relation si particulière avec Édouard n'était qu'une relation d'amitié.

Pas alors qu'une part de lui-même aurait voulu que les rumeurs sur lui et Édouard (il y en avait peu, mais elles étaient inévitables...) soient _vraies_.

Pas alors que, plus il rejouait dans sa tête son dialogue avec Madeleine, plus il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, même si ça n'avait pas été simple de l'admettre.

Pas quand, chaque matin, il se réveillait avec Édouard à ses côtés et que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine en le voyant, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec ses autres amis.

Pas alors que chaque nuit passée avec le soldat le troublait de plus en plus, ce qui n'était pas du tout aidé par les quelques rêves non-cauchemardesques qu'il avait pu faire à deux ou trois reprises, dont il ne se souvenait jamais mais qui, il le savait, impliquaient le jeune dessinateur.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, il ne pouvait plus rester dans le déni plus longtemps, après s'y être baigné voire presque noyé sans le moindre scrupule.

Il était amoureux d'Édouard Péricourt.

_§§§§_

Édouard Péricourt était actuellement profondément malheureux.

(Enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi...)

Malgré tout ses efforts, ses sentiments amoureux pour Albert Maillard ne s'étaient toujours pas émoussés, et alors que le temps passait, ses dessins, ainsi que ses masques, devenaient de plus en plus sombres, et aussi de plus en plus désespérés.

C'était sans issue de toute façon, se répétait-il sans cesse, obstinément, sans se rendre compte que le regard de son ancien colocataire sur lui avait fini par changer.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi leur entreprise, avaient joué cette grande farce tragique, Édouard ne pouvait plus que se réfugier dans l'art, le dessin et les masques pour échapper à ce qu'il éprouvait, et c'était loin d'être un grand succès.

Sa mâchoire, sa bouche, son visage, tout ça lui faisait tellement mal...

A l'insu de son ami et de sa sœur, il commença à légèrement augmenter les doses.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la douleur cesse, enfin.

Il voulait seulement oublier qu'il avait mal et aussi et surtout _pourquoi_ il avait mal.

_§§§§_

On devrait toujours se méfier de la morphine...

Cette seule, unique et terrifiante pensée tournait actuellement en boucle dans l'esprit d'Albert Maillard, mêlée d'angoisse (Édouard était entre la vie et la mort après tout), de culpabilité (c'était bien lui, qui, la première fois, avait accepté de lui donner de ce maudit poison) et de colère (qu'est-ce que Édouard avait foutu nom d'un pipe !), et, hébété comme il l'était, il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur de dosage, d'un accident malencontreux, ou bien d'une tentative de suicide (hypothèse qui n'était pas à écarter), peu importe.

D'ici quelques heures, Édouard Péricourt allait peut-être mourir d'une overdose de morphine, après avoir survécu à la Grande Guerre.

(Quel gâchis...)

Et Albert, lui, ça le tuait...

Jamais il n'eut autant conscience de son amour et de son affection pour le jeune dessinateur qu'en le voyant là, inconscient et à deux doigts de la mort, sans que lui puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il était pieds et poings liés, impuissant...

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère de sa vie toute entière, et, en le voyant réagir ainsi, Madeleine Péricourt avait _su _tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher depuis tellement longtemps, elle avait _compris_ ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère.

(Et dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute se serait-elle réjouie, mais pas là.

Il n'était peut-être déjà plus temps de le faire.)

Puis elle avait prié de toute ses forces pour que son frère en réchappe.

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, non.

Ce n'était pas juste...

_§§§§_

Quand on leur avait finalement annoncé qu'Édouard était sorti d'affaire, Albert eut la sensation que c'était la première fois depuis des jours et des jours qu'il arrivait enfin à bien respirer.

Édouard ouvrit les yeux, un peu dans les vapes (Madeleine était en train de s'entretenir avec le médecin – traduction : elle leur laissait un peu d'intimité maintenant qu'elle savait que son frère allait à peu près bien) et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Albert lui laissa entre cinq et dix minutes de tranquillité, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, avant de finalement le fusiller du regard avec un air accusateur et presque meurtrier.

Jamais Albert Maillard ne lui avait parut être aussi terrifiant, ce qui était assez rare pour pouvoir être souligné.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _?

Albert manqua de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que tu as failli mourir espèce de crétin !

Le dessinateur haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- _Désolé... Je m'en souviens pas_. »

Ce n'était ni un mensonge, ni de la mauvaise foi, c'était juste que, après s'être shooté à la morphine avec une dose un peu trop forte sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait tout bonnement perdu connaissance.

Et maintenant qu'il se réveillait, il était un peu paumé.

« Ah bon ? Lui rétorqua Albert avec un ton glacial qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Parce que crois-moi, moi, au contraire, je m'en souviens bien, et ta sœur Madeleine aussi... Putain de merde Édouard, t'as failli nous claquer entre les doigts, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est _je m'en souviens pas _? Franchement, t'as pas trouvé mieux ?

\- _J'ai juste un trou noir_... _Rien d'autre_.

\- Tu... Bordel. Je comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu pour te mettre dans un tel état ? À quel point est-ce que tu as déconné avec la morphine ?

\- _Erreur de dosage_, mentit le malade.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Édouard, l'engueula Albert, à force, depuis le temps, toi et moi, on connaît les dosages _par cœur_, t'as pas pu _te planter à ce point-là_.

Édouard soupira.

Apparemment, il n'y échapperait pas.

\- _Il est possible que, ces derniers temps... j'ai peut-être _un peu_ augmenté les doses de morphine_.

Albert sursauta violemment.

\- Attends une seconde... TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

\- _Pas si fort s'il te plaît_...

\- J'espère que c'est une blague... Pitié Édouard, _dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça _!

\- _Si _?

\- Mais... combien de fois est-ce que je dois te le dire, _respectes les doses de morphine au pied de la lettre, ne les dépasse surtout pas, sinon tu vas crever _!

Ouah, il devait _vraiment_ être en pétard pour enchaîner autant de mots vulgaires à la suite, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement _pas._

_\- Oui, je sais..._

\- Alors dans ce cas-là... pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?

\- _J'avais mal, et je ne voulais plus souffrir..._

\- Moi aussi je souffre, pas comme toi certes, enfin bon, je sais un peu ce que tu traverses, moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'essaie de me foutre en l'air !

\- _J'ai pas essayé de me foutre en l'air_...

\- Ça en avait l'air en tout cas.

\- _Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_

Albert le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

\- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille !

\- _Ah oui ? Pourquoi _?

\- Parce que... Albert soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux, les yeux brûlant de fureur. Tu. As. Failli. Mourir !

_Oh, Albert..._

_Je suis _déjà_ mort_.

\- _Oui... Et ? Fit-il, terriblement provocateur et cynique. On doit tous mourir un jour._

Le regard d'Albert s'assombrit d'autant plus.

\- On a failli te perdre. Tu as failli mourir. Et je refuse de revivre ça une seconde fois. Je pense que, si je venais à te perdre, je... je ne le supporterais pas, lâcha-t-il à bout de forces.

Édouard se figea.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- _Pourquoi _?

C'est là qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de dire, d'avouer, et il se mit à pâlir.

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi...

\- _Pourquoi... tu as besoin de moi _?

Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire, pas envie _d'espérer_.

Albert resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il devrait bien le dire un jour, non ?

Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Parce que... parce que je t'aime. »

Voilà, c'était fait...

La bombe était lâchée.

Il détourna le regard, ne remarquant pas la lueur de joie et de d'allégresse qui apparut dans les yeux de son ami à ses mots.

Alors quoi c'était vrai ?

Il... il l'aimait _vraiment _?

Dans le sens... _amoureux de lui _?

De _lui _?

S'il en croyait son air gêné, effectivement, c'était bien le cas.

Se saisissant d'un papier et d'un crayon, il fit un rapide dessin qu'il passa ensuite à Albert, qui hésita quelques secondes avant d'oser y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il ne le regretta pas une seule seconde, et son cœur se réchauffa en réalisant que l'artiste lui avait dessiné un cœur rouge avec inscrit en dessous un _moi aussi._

C'était tout bonnement _adorable._

Posantledessin sur la table de chevet, il prit place sur le lit d'Édouard, juste à côté de lui, et il le serra contre lui, comme durant ces nuits où ils dormaient tout deux ensemble, encore innocemment, et il rougit en réalisant à quel point il avait été naïf à l'époque.

Enlevant son masque à Édouard, une fois que ce dernier lui eut donné son accord, il embrassa les parties de son visage qui n'avaient pas été horriblement mutilées, et en le sentant le regarder comme si il ne voyait pas à quel point son visage était en miettes, avec tellement d'amour dans le regard, Édouard se sentit sincèrement _heureux._

« Comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu être aussi aveugle...

Édouard ricana avec un certain amusement.

\- _Oh ça, je me le demande bien_...

\- T'as pas été mieux que moi dans cette histoire je te ferais dire, monsieur je-fais-n'importe-quoi-avec-la-morphine. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, fit-il avec un air mortellement sérieux, _ne me refais plus jamais ça._

\- _Promis chef _! »

Albert l'embrassa alors une nouvelle fois là où il le pouvait, et s'allongea définitivement sur le lit.

« Au fait, Édouard...

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- Merci.

\- _Merci ? Pour quoi _?

Albert lui sourit, et Édouard se dit qu'il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de ce sourire.

\- De m'aider à respirer. »

_De m'avoir aidé à continuer de vivre_.

En les retrouvant ensemble en train de dormir l'un avec l'autre, Madeleine Péricourt se mit à sourire.

Son frère avait définitivement intérêt à _tout_ lui raconter une fois réveillé...

FIN.


End file.
